everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Bellerina en Dedanse's Diary
Book to School Starting your second year at Ever After High is basically the same thing as declaring your destiny - Because it's Legacy Year. Being the 'daughter' of Giselle, I'm hexpected to sign away my life. And I'm ready to do so. A lot of fairytales think I'm wickedly crazy for being so hexcited to fulfill my destiny, but if the previous Giselle could do it, then so can I! Don't get me wrong, I'm not looking forward to my Happily Never After at all. in fact sometimes i wish i didn't have to go through with it But I'm determined to declare my destiny as the next Giselle - I mean, if I ran away, just who in the world of Ever After would take my place? Chapter 1 Unlike some fairytales who go book to school with proud parents, my Mom and Dad were teary eyed when they saw me packing up the last of my stuff and getting ready to leave in our hybrid carriage for school. Because they already know that in a few chapters, it'll be Legacy Day - what is normally a time for spellebration - and that means I'll be signing my life away destiny. When I was younger I would feel scared and anxious about the idea of becoming the next Giselle. At first, I had thought it would be a spelltacular role filled with true loves, cute Prince Charmings, and Happily Ever Afters. Well, I was sort of right about the first two things, but I know now how my story really ends. While my supposed "one true love", my Prince Charming, gets to walk away undamaged and unharmed, able to continue living his life, I'm not so lucky. But that is the role of Giselle. For generations my story has been retold and relived through various pretty peasant girls who just loved to dance. And now it's my turn. It's my turn to take up the pen, sign the Storybook of Legends, and relive my legacy. That is, until someone ''started to question it all. Chapter 2 It was Legacy Day. All the fairytales, from princesses to goblins, to evil witches and Prince Charmings, were all dressed up in their most enchanting clothes - clothes they had received from their parents. Well, in my case, I had gotten my Legacy Day outfit from an intricate ivory box Headmaster Grimm kept to store the previous Giselle's clothing in. Not as much sentiment, but what-ever-after works, works When the spellebration began, we were all seated in the ampitheater outside, on a cool summer night. I was next to my ballerina friend, Duchess Swan, who also was destined for a Sadly Ever After. She looked about as tense as my thoughts were, because lately there had been some big, bad rumors about someone not wanting to sign the Storybook of Legends tonight. I had thought it was just another pixie-sized rumor... Until it was Raven Queen's time to sign. As daughter of the Evil Queen, she's supposed to poison her next Snow White and suffer the consequences for it later in the chapter. But as she was getting ready to sign, the quill just inches away from the Storybook's pages, she looked up. From the jumbo-mirrors recording her every move, I could see her steel her nerves and say, "I am Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, and my Happily Ever After starts ''now!" Chapter 3 You'd think someone with such a Happily Never After like mine would jump with joy at the idea of not having to go through with their story. That I'd be one of the fairytales who had cheered when Raven closed the book and chose to rewrite her own destiny. Now, I could have that too if I wanted. But if you think about, if you start to Rebel, you toss away everything your story is and was. To me, that's like disregarding what the previous generations have done for us - for'' legacy''. If I Rebel, I'm just taking the easy page out. Those other Giselles didn't Rebel, so why in the world of Ever After should I? The only way to truly thank them for what they've done is to continue on their story so that it lives forever after. Why can't Raven Queen just understand that? Why did she have to close the book on Legacy Day? Why did she have to refuse to sign? ... Why am I now feeling just a tiny, traitorous shred of hope from it all? Chapter 4 After the events of Legacy Day, the entire school split into groups of Royals and Rebels overnight. I felt the need to side with the Royals - I was willing to still go through with my story, even though Legacy Day had been cancelled and I hadn't gotten the change to sign the Storybook. Most of my friends were following tradition as Royals too. Well... most of my friends. "Wow! Isn't what Raven did totally ever after awesome!?" My good friend, Minuette Dancer, gushed to me after we had finished our Damsel-in-Distressing class-ic. We were walking towards the Village of Bookend, heading for the Red Shoes Studio in order to dance. I hesitated, "I... I don't know, Minuette. Shouldn't we follow our destinies? That's what the previous generations did. So why should we change it now?" Minuette looked confused, "But, Belle, I thought you'd be hexcited! Since, y'know..." She didn't say it. But she didn't have to. To be honest, I wish she hadn't brought up the subject. I had been feeling conflicted about it enough. But, now, I wasn't sure what to think. This could be my chance to get a Happily Ever After, just like Minuette has. Maybe I should ''turn Rebel. Chapter 5 That night, I couldn't sleep, even if a witch came and put me under a 100 year sleeping spell. My mind was just too full of thoughts of Royals and Rebels. This could finally give me the hexcuse I've been waiting for to rewrite my Happily Never After. The door was wide open for me to jump through it... So, why wasn't I? Finally, I grew too restless and I had to get out of bed. I hurriedly got dressed in the dark, making sure not to wake my sleeping roommate, and I snuck out of our dorm room. I got shivers down my spine doing it - It was such a Rebellious thing to do. Giselle wasn't someone who snuck out at night, so what in the world of Ever After did I think I was doing? I just wanted to dance. Dancing always cleared my head and helped me calm down. I went into the cover of the Enchanted Forest so that no one would be able to see me. When I was completely alone, I began to dance the opening number to my story. I had it all memorized by heart - it was ingrained in my brain like words on a page. I didn't miss a single beat or step, but the most magical thing about the dance is that I could do it even without thinking about it. It was like second nature or something. So it was perfect for letting me slip deeper and deeper into my thoughts. Chapter 6 I danced all night without even realizing it. Now I knew how Minuette feels when she does stuff like that. Still, even though I hadn't slept in chapters, I had never felt so alive. That's the true beauty of dancing, you know? My heart was pounding loudly in my chest, but I could clearly hear it and feel it - I ''knew I was alive at that moment. Sitting in a clearing in the Enchanted Forest, I put my hand to my heart and smiled lightly. This was the pain of Giselle. Her heart was always weak, but she danced for her love anyways. My love was dancing itself. Perhaps I do have a Sadly Ever After in my story, but in the meantime, at the very least I can say I am alive. I might have had the chance to Rebel, but as I stood up, heart still hammering away and blood pumping endlessly through my veins, I thought of nothing else but my future destiny - I thought of nothing else but dancing. Category:Diaries Category:Vintage poseur Category:Fanfiction Category:Vinnnn